1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack which is connected to a modular plug of a terminal device, and more particularly, to a modular plug with a connection cap which is capable of connecting a wire of a communication line to an IDC terminal of a modular jack without any particular working tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to establish a communication by using a terminal device (computer and telephone) capable of data and voice communication, the terminal device should be connected to an incoming communication line. For this, a modular plug is prepared at the terminal device and a modular jack is provided at the end of the incoming communication line.
FIG. 1 is an explosive perspective view showing one example of a modular jack according to the conventional art. As shown therein, the conventional modular jack mainly comprises a housing 100 and a connecting body 900 coupled to the rear surface of the housing 100. The housing 100 has a plug insertion port 110 formed on the front surface for inserting a modular plug 800 and a connecting body coupling portion 150 formed on the opposite side for inserting a connecting body 900. The connecting body 900 includes an insert 200 electrically connected to the modular plug 800, an IDC type terminal block 600 with a plurality of IDC terminals mounted thereto and a printed circuit board 300 on which the insert 200 and the IDC type terminal bock 600 are electrically connected and fixed. Further, a connection block 700 for pressurizing a wire is provided at the rear of the IDC type terminal block 600. Accordingly, when the wire of the communication line is connected to the IDC type terminal block 600, it is electrically connected with the modular plug 800 through an IDC terminal, a pattern of the printed circuit board 300 and the terminal of the insert 200 to thereby enable communication.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2 is an explosive perspective view showing another example of a modular jack according to the conventional art. The modular jack includes an IDC type terminal block 600 with a plurality of IDC terminals 400 mounted thereto and a connection block 700 coupled to the upper side of the IDC type terminal block 600. Further, the IDC type terminal block 600 is formed with IDC terminal insertion grooves 610 facing each other and having a predetermined angle and a plurality of wire insertion grooves 620 orthogonal to the IDC terminal insertion grooves 610. The connection block 700 is coupled to the upper side of the IDC type terminal block 600 and has a rib 710 formed on the lower part and surface-contacted to both opposite side faces of the upper part of the IDC type terminal block 600 for pressurizing the wire.
Therefore, when the wire W of the communication line is connected to the IDC type terminal block 600, firstly, a plurality of wires W are all inserted into the entrance side of the wire insertion grooves 620 formed on the upper end of the IDC type terminal block 600, and then the connection block 700 is coupled to the upper part of the IDC type terminal block 600, to thereby making the rib 710 of the connection block 700 pressurize downward the wires W coming out to both sides of the IDC type terminal block 600. Then, as the downwardly pressurized wires W are stripped off by cutters formed on the connection slits of the IDC terminals 400, they are coupled and electrically connected to the IDC terminals 400.
In this way, the conventional modular jack employs a method of inserting a wire to the IDC type terminal block 600, thus the modular jack with the IDC type terminal block 600 fixed thereto has to be in a free state so as to enable a wire connection work. For example, in the case that a plurality of modular jacks are coupled to a patch panel or an outlet plate or the like, a wire has to be connected only after each of the modular jacks is separated from the patch panel. Thus, it was very difficult to connect a wire to a patch panel or the like that has a plurality of modular jacks closely coupled thereto.
In recent times, however, various kinds of terminal devices are used by simultaneous connection, thus the use of patch panels with a plurality of modular jacks coupled thereto are growing larger and larger. Accordingly, there was a demand for a modular jack of a new type which is capable of performing a wire connection work with ease without separating the modular jack coupled to such patch panel.